


Charmed

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Crossover, Drama, Episode Related, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-19
Updated: 2005-02-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Charmed\Queer as Folk crossover. Justin begins to develop powers when Chris tries to bash him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin let out a tiny gasp and a forcefield came up, intercepting the bat. He looked down at his body in shock. The flames receded back into his body and he stepped back. Brian came behind him. “What happened?” Justin whispered. Brian just held him. 

Brian took him to the loft. They didn’t fuck. All night Justin had weird dreams. Dreams of monsters, a man who brown hair and blue eyes, and a woman that made him feel safe. Her name was ‘Phoebe’. 

Phoebe Halliwell awoke with a start. She had a dream about him, the little boy who was never born. Whom she didn’t know was alive and that his powers had just unbound.


	2. Charmed

Justin awoke slowly to Brian watching him. “Hey,” he said in surprise. “So…did last night really happen?”   
“Yeah.”   
“What’s wrong? Whatever you did…it saved your fucking life. You…you’d be dead.”   
“But what is this supposed to mean? What am I?”   
“Don’t over-think things; just be glad you’re not dead.”   
“I am. I just…I don’t understand.” 

The Wasteland  
“What are you talking about?” Cole asked. “He’s alive. Most of the Underworld has felt it, but you’ve been preoccupied here, it’s understandable…we’re assembling”—  
“You’re assembling to go after my kid?”   
“He’s the Source.”   
“He was raised mortal. He doesn’t understand. He can’t.”   
“He will.”   
“Stay away from him,” Cole warned. “What can you do”—  
Cole waved his hand and the demon burst into flames. “Oh, a few things.” 

Halliwell Manor  
“Cole?!”   
“He’s alive. Phoebe, our son is alive.”   
“What? No. No, he died. Eighteen years ago.”   
“A lot of demons think differently. They’re about to attack and make him rule.”   
“They can’t do that! Even if that’s true, they—they can’t.”   
“If he refuses they’ll kill him and take his powers.”


	3. Charmed

Justin screamed as demons began shimmering in. “What—what’s going on? Who are you?”   
“The Source. You live.”   
“Source? What…my name’s Justin. I don’t…” He went still then stood, sensing something familiar. “I know you. Have we…met?”   
The demon smiled. “Come with us. It’s where you belong…” He reached for Justin who recoiled as soon as their skin touched when another power surfaced: premonitions. He screamed. “You…what are you?”   
“The same thing you are.”   
“No…no, I’m not. I’m not…like you.”   
“You will be.”   
“NO!” He yelled, flames shot out of his body, and he flamed out. 

Justin appeared in a witchcraft store, and looked about. He gasped softly as information filled his mind. “A stripping potion,” he muttered. “Do you need something?”   
“Yes, I—I need a demon power stripping potion.”   
“Oh, okay. Wait a few minutes.”   
She made it and he paid for the supplies and the work in making it, and flamed back to the loft. 

Justin uncapped the potion and drank it before he could change his mind. He gasped and groaned in pain. “Justin?”   
Flames surrounded him for a moment and his eyes went black before they returned to normal. The demon was vanquished. “I’m okay,” he managed. “It’s over.”   
“You fool,” a voice said. Justin turned. “The Source is dead. Leave us alone.”   
The demon threw a fireball at him, and Justin held up his hands, deflecting it and vanquishing him. “Things are going to be different,” Justin promised then time began to fall backwards, years in the past: chronokinesis. 

Womb Raider  
Phoebe takes the cup of “iced tea” and this time the baby doesn’t stop her from drinking it. Her body glows slightly as the binding potion takes effect.


End file.
